


once is never enough

by shairiru



Series: For MidoAka Month 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Midorima's many firsts that involved Akashi.</p><p>For MidoAka Month. 1: Firsts/Lasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	once is never enough

The first time he laid eyes on Akashi, he knew he was nothing short of being perfect. The way he moved with such flawless grace and the way his eyes commanded the very air - they spoke volumes of how the gods have blessed this being with everything. 

 

And Midorima was just a mere human.

 

(The second time, Midorima concluded that Akashi wasn’t blessed by some gods. It could even be that he himself was one.)

 

-

 

The first time he spoke to Akashi, his heart raced against his chest and he stammered so much with his words. The class had voted for their representatives, and the two of them were elected.

 

“I’m looking forward to working with you, Midorima-kun,” Akashi told him with a certain lilt in his voice, his hand outstretched,  “Can I call you Midorima?”

 

“Y-yeah,” he shook his hand, hoping that it won’t tremble so much, “Let’s have a good year...Akashi.”

 

(The second time, Akashi had looked at him with an expression that made Midorima feel welcome for once in his life.)

 

-

 

The first time they walked home together was of pure coincidence. Midorima got away from his responsibilities in the music club a little later than usual and the school was almost empty when he stepped out. A steady rain had started to fall, and he pulled out his bright yellow umbrella from his bag. It was today’s lucky item. Just another reason to not lose faith in Oha-Asa.

 

“Midorima.”

 

He turned around and saw Akashi standing on the corner, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Akashi. I thought you’ve gone home?”

 

“I was going to. But I have failed to consider the probability of rain... I would walk under it if I didn’t have important papers in my bag,” he looked at it thoughtfully, “I guess I’m stuck here until it stops.”

 

“Unless, you wouldn’t mind walking with me? Our houses aren’t that far apart, aren’t they?” Midorima offered and opened his umbrella,  “This is big enough for the two of us, I guess.”

 

“And too bright,” Akashi commented with a laugh, taking his spot next to him, “Shall we, then?”

 

(The second time, Akashi had especially waited for him.

 

“I wanted to walk home together again.”)

 

-

 

The first time Akashi told him a secret, they were sitting next to each other on the back of the bus. Midorima was staring out of the window, watching the usual image of the streets pass by in a blur. Earlier in class, they talked about families, and Akashi had been little off since. He had wanted to ask about it, but he felt that it would be too intruding.

 

“You can talk to me about it, you know,” Akashi suddenly said, pulling his thoughts back, “So stop fidgeting. You make me feel jittery, too.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just...ever since earlier you seemed quiet. Is there something wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Akashi leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, “It’s just that I suddenly remembered my mother.”

 

“Is she-”

 

“She’s already...gone. I was on my fifth grade.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Midorima looked down on his hands, suddenly feeling stupid for bringing up such a sensitive topic.

 

“Don’t be. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You know...,” Akashi’s voice dropped, allowing only Midorima to hear the word he had never told anyone else, “Sometimes, I still cry because I miss her so much. Embarrassing, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re wrong,” Midorima told him, suddenly finding a certain resolve, “It’s alright to cry. There’s nothing embarrassing about it. Dad tells me when you cry, it means you acknowledge that you can be weak. And if you acknowledge that you are weak, that’s only when you can become really strong.”

 

Akashi looks at him with a different glint in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

 

“That’s beautiful,” he whispers, “Thank you.”

 

(The second time was but a simple secret. However, that was when Midorima knew he had let himself in within the walls that Akashi had built around himself.)

 

-

 

The first time he held Akashi’s hand, it was to help him up on the school roof. The ladder is missing its final step, and he had to pull him up to get him on the top. Akashi wasn’t particularly heavy, but his basketball training had procured him enough weight to give Midorima a challenge.

 

“There,” Midorima grunted just as he successfully helped Akashi up. Akashi dusted off his pants before walking towards the opposite end of the roof top. Midorima followed at once, falling a few steps behind.

 

“It’s always so wonderful to look at,” Akashi told him, his voice in a marvel, “The sun setting, that is. Stretching out its rays to the purple sky, to the silver clouds, painting the world in a soft fire.”

 

“And the sun slowly makes it way beneath the sea,” Midorima continued, feeling something stir inside him due to Akashi’s words,  “Getting ready for the night that is to come, setting the stage for the moon and the stars. It’s a pretty balanced relationship, if you’d ask me.”

 

“Give and take. Equal share of power. It’s all very ideal,” Akashi nodded thoughtfully, “But you’d have to remember that it is the sun that makes the moon light up. Someone is always,  _always_  ahead.”

 

Midorima looked at Akashi from the corner of his eye, the wind making his hair look like a dancing flame in the sunset.

 

Someone is always ahead indeed.

 

(The second time, Akashi was the one to hold his hand, and he offered no explanations about it.)

 

-

 

The first time he kissed Akashi, it was quick and awkward and nothing sort of what he had dreamt of so many times.

 

Snow had started to fall and they were on they way home, sharing again an umbrella. Akashi had been talking about basketball. Or maybe it was the latest issue in the student council? He couldn’t quite remember. Akashi’s hand was holding his, and the only thing that he heard was the pounding of his heart. He had been doing it a lot, holding on to him, talking dangerously close. But he had said nothing about all of it.

 

Midorima had long believed that actions speak louder than words, and so he concluded this was one of those times. And that it was his turn to act.

 

He pulled Akashi to a stop, and the other boy turned around to face him. Midorima looked at him for a second before closing in the distance between them. Their lips met and the cold was immediately chased away. Midorima pulled away at once, his cheeks burning. But he dared not look away from Akashi whose face was equally flushed, and he stared back at his surprised eyes.

 

“Was that...alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Akashi answered breathily, his lips turning up in a smile, “Can...we do that again?”

 

(The second time followed immediately, lasted a little bit longer, and was everything that Midorima had dreamt of.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MidoAka Day today and let's have fun the entire month! :D


End file.
